midlands_usafandomcom-20200214-history
State of Midlands v. Whit Bowman
Synopsis On August 30, 2012, a robbery occurred at RacheterWorld (pronounced ROCK-ter) in Midlands. Following the robbery, a chase ensued, and former police officer and current RacheterWorld security guard Winston Thomas was struck by the front car of the "Tunnel of Terror" ride. Thomas suffered serious injuries and died later that night at Breckinridge County Memorial Hospital. The robber whom Thomas was chasing through the park escaped and remains at large, his whereabouts unknown. Police, however, have arrested Whit Bowman, a park employee whom they believe took part in the commission of the crime. Bowman faces multiple charges related to the August 30 incident and related alleged criminal activities. Details TBA Witnesses Prosecution * J.C. Longstreet * Francis Kimball * Haley Floyd Defense * Whit Bowman * Jackie Hunter Swing * Charlie Kaminsky * Rory Shelton * Tyler Hartman * Billie Isaacs * Lou Echolls * Buttons Conroy Other Persons of Interest * Winston Thomas * Cameron Poole Other Case References * Billie Isaacs, after being fired from RacheterWorld works at Chuggie's Bar as a bartender. This is the same Chuggie's Bar as depicted in Daniel v. Chuggie's Sports Bar and State v. Dawson. * RacheterWorld has a ride named "Thornhill Tower." This is a reference to State v. Thornhill. * Tyler Hartman references the events of Walton v. BNN when Tyler claims to have attended the gun control debate between Drew Walton and Lane Hamilton, which is the main event of that case. * Another reference to Walton v. BNN occurs when J.C. Longstreet states that one of the biggest mistakes J.C. made was voting for Drew Walton. * This is the first case to feature the case law State v. Owens, which was the AMTA case for 2010. Along with that the case law directly below it, State v. Maxwell, is a reference to Jackie Owens supposed conspirator Casey Maxwell. * Stipulation 2 states that Winston Thomas' autopsy was done by Dr. Chase Tuchmont, a witness from Davis v. Happyland. * Stipulation 4 states that Whit Bowman had a psychological test performed by Chris Caironi, a former witness from Walton v. BNN. * A piece of case law in Park v. Duran is Longstreet v. Floyd, it describes a lawsuit against Haley Floyd for the "theft of company property." * One of Casey French's known aliases in Ginger v. Heisman is Cameron Poole. Although no connection is made between French and the RacheterWorld robbery. * In State v. Bancroft and Covington, one of the gifts on Chase Covington's financial disclosure form is a watch from J.C. Longstreet. * It's also mentioned in State v. Bancroft and Covington that the alternative proposal to Bancroft's casino is a joint bid put in by J.C. Longstreet and Shannon Stark from State v. Owens. It also mentions that RacheterWorld had recently shut down as of the events of that case. * A piece of case law in State v. Sinclair and State v. Hendricks is titled State v. Poole. The case is from 2014, putting it around the same time as this case. It's unclear, but this could be a reference to Cameron Poole being found and charged with the robbery of RacheterWorld and the felony murder of Winston Thomas. * In MTS v. Kosack, Expert Witness Willoughby Hawkins mentions that Hawkins was arrested and charged with Grand Larceny after Hawkins attempted to free a chimpanzee performing at RacheterWorld. Hawkins also notes that the chimp attraction was replaced by the Tunnel of Love attraction featured so prominently in this case. Trivia * The amusement park RacheterWorld is named after Dr. Don Racheter, a founding member of the AMTA Board of Directors. * This was the last criminal case, and the last case in general, to also function as an NCT case. Category:Criminal Cases